Description This application requests support for the 46th annual meeting of the ORS Sun Valley Workshop: Musculoskeletal Biology on Skeletal Biology held in Sun Valley, Idaho, August 7-10, 2016. The Workshops emphasize active participation of junior faculty and students; promote interdisciplinary communication; and are unusual in that discussion time equals or exceeds time allotted for formal presentation. The goals of the Workshop are to (1) work toward a multidisciplinary basic and clinical synthesis of molecular, tissue and biomechanical processes in bone that help us to understand the pathogenesis of bone disease as well as its prevention and treatment; (2) apply basic science concepts to clinical problems; develop a dialogue between basic and clinical investigators that leads to interdisciplinary collaboration; (3) identify significant problems in musculoskeletal disease, and identify experimental approaches that provide solutions to them and (4) provide a forum for student training and the opportunity in a small group setting for junior scientists to talk with more senior scientists. A partnership between the Workshop and the Orthopaedic Research Society (ORS) provides maximum visibility through broadcast emails and links on the ORS website. This year we provide a new focus on problem solving, with the theme for the Workshop being ?Solving Problems, Suggesting Solutions.? Four sessions address relevant and significant current problems, including experimental reproducibility, overdiagnosis of osteoporosis, muscle and bone health in cancer survivors and translational models for bone-muscle cross-talk studies. In addition, we have selected a problem in endocrinology (Hypophosphatasia) and one in orthopaedics (Self-repair of tendons and ligaments). Many opportunities are provided for junior investigators to interact with more senior investigators. A Career Development Workshop specifically geared toward young investigators will be held during one afternoon. Nine ASBMR/Harold M. Frost Young Investigator Awardees will present their work from the podium. Ten Alice Jee Young Investigator Awardees, and up to five additional Jee Award for under-represented minorities at any career stage, will be presented. The Sunday evening session will be devoted entirely to poster presentations, with some short poster presentations from the podium. The Plenary Lecture and RIB Award are scheduled for Sunday morning. All abstracts are posted for public viewing on the ORS website prior to the Workshop. Performance Site Sun Valley, Idaho Key Personnel Name Organization Burr, David B. Indiana University Bellido, Teresita Indiana University Alex Robling Indiana University Role on Project Director, PI Associate Director, Co-I Associate Director, Co-I